The invention relates to a force measuring device for measuring the force between a first element and a second element of an application, comprising a housing and a sensor arrangement, which is arranged in the housing, the sensor arrangement comprising a first part and a second part and the force between the first element and the second element determining a relative position between the first part and the second part.
Force measuring devices of this type are used, for example, in conjunction with seats, such as vehicle seats.
A force measuring device for measuring the force between a first element and a second element of an application, which comprises a force detector with a flexural element, is known from WO 2007/006364 A1. The force detector can be fixed on the first element, and a sleeve, which is connected to the flexural element by means of a connecting region and which at least partially surrounds the force detector, can be fixed to the second element, and a contact element for the second element is arranged on the sleeve. The contact element is a part which is separate from the sleeve and is fixed on the sleeve, it being possible to fix the contact element in different positions on the sleeve at least during the production of the force measuring device.